A cinderella story
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: With the war over and Zuko on the throne, The gang is back to their normal, BORING lives... but someone rescues Katara because of his personal need...
1. the invitation

Author's notes: Read on…:D

Disclaimer: How sad is the life without "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and its characters…



It's been five years since I have seen Toph and the others. My brother and I have decided to go back to our tribe in the South Pole. Aang chose to stay in the eastern air temple and Toph went back to the Bei Fong household. We're back again into living in the cold, icy world filled with turtle-penguins and seal-bears.

Life at home sure is boring… with nothing to do and Sokka sometimes, well, most of the times in Kyoshi Island. Living alone and not to mention, a bit depressed isn't doing me much good. The only thing to do is go back to my peasant life. Well, and help our people and the tribesmen.

"Ouch, ouch! Careful Katara…"a tribesman exclaimed.

"Oh… I'm sorry Nipaku. I'll be careful." She replied.

"You know, for a girl with healing abilities, you're pretty harsh."

"Don't tell me that." She said, using her waterbending to heal the bruise.

"There. You're all set." She said, wiping the excess blood from the skin.

"Thanks Katara." He replied.

Katara stood up, patted her dress and went back home. _Where I belong…_ She thought. She walked slowly and surely against the slippery ice. Her eyes were fixed on the cloudy sky, thinking about what she would do when she got home. After a few minutes, she was there. She ducked inside her tent and sat down. Grabbing a piece of animal skin and a quill, she wrote down a few names that she was missing…

_**Mom…**_

_**Dad…**_

_**Sokka…**_

_**Aang…**_

_**Toph…**_

_**Jet…?**_

_**Haru…**_

_**Appa and momo…**__ I guess they count…_

_**Uncle Iroh…**_

_**Suki…**_

_**Princess Yue…**_

_**Aunt Wu…**_

_Hmm…_

_Who else…_

_Who else…_ She took a deep breath and sighed…

_**Zuko…**_

Blood rushed to her face as she looked at the last name she wrote…_ How could I miss him? He's never leaving my mind…! _She crumpled the animal skin and threw it aside… she lied down and smiled…

_I guess I do really miss him…_



"Your Majesty, General Iroh has called upon your presence."

"Uncle? Why?"

"Well…" The messenger stammered. "His Highness told me, he has something very important to tell you…" He continued on…

"I see…" The fire lord stood up, his footsteps could be heard across the deserted room of fire and gold.

"Your m-majesty…" The messenger spoke nervously…

"What is it?" The royalty replied with impatience…

"The general wants your highness to be in traveler's attire…" he added…



"Uncle," Fire Lord Zuko spoke, his voice filled with wisdom and maturity, his stature of great respect and his face of pure royalty. "You summoned me."

"Yes, I have my good nephew." Iroh spoke in a whisper, his voice barely audible because of age. His body, bed-ridden…

"What is it, uncle?" Zuko asked,

"You have ruled our nation for half a year already, and I must admit that you have done a great job. But being on your own is a great risk, especially with me, because I'm old…" He paused, the fire lord chuckled…

"What I want to impart to you is that, I don't want you to be lonely when I'm gone… but of course you will be lonely, but I don't want you to suffer. That will affect your leadership and capabilities in handling this nation."

Silence swallowed them for a moment, but Iroh continued…

"I want you to personally send invitations to a ball that will be held in our nation. Every young lady must have an invitation and you must give invitations to all the three nations, to the fire nation, the earth kingdom and to the water tribes…" He added…

"But why do you want to hold a ball?" He asked again…

"To find you, a wife…"



"Katara! Katara! Come!" someone shouted… Katara rushed outside unto the freezing cold. Her eyes turned into slits as she looked out into the sea…

"I think they're fire nation ships…" Maki cried…

"They've come back…" Katara whispered…

Titanic ships of steel gray docked along the shores of ice. Men in red and gold rushed and formed an organized line. Each of them saluting as their majesty walked gracefully into the open ice.

Katara stepped forward, ready to attack if necessary. She found herself in front of the spectators, waiting for her 'fire nation' guest to step into the ice.

The fog cleared and silence dwelled. When the guest of honor broke it.

"Nice to see you again, peasant…"



Her heart jumped and her face turned red. Are her eyes fooling her? That long black hair, golden round orbs, that pale face… and that scar…

"ZUKO?!" She shouted. The latter smirked.

"Isn't that supposed to be 'Your Majesty'?" he said, his smirk widened.

"Why have you come to our land? To wreck havoc again? To start a war?" She cried, her body taking a stance…

"No." the fire lord replied calmly…

"Then what is your purpose?!"

He hesitated for a while, but chose to speak…

"I have come to give an invitation…"

"An invitation…?"

"Yes." He smiled, his eyes feeding upon the image of a lady in front of him.

"It's an invitation to a ball… My uncle has sent me to every nation to personally give invitations…"

"Then I suppose only the upper classmen are invited?"

"No. Young ladies are."

"What makes this gathering of such importance that the fire lord was sent to give the invitations personally…?" she smirked, she wanted to humiliate that smug look on his face… _His face… huh? Why am I looking at his face anyway?!_

Zuko reached in his coat. His hand took a red card of gold trimmings and the royal seal of the fire nation. He smirked wider and pushed the card into Katara's hands.

"Just take it." He said and he walked away, he stopped and chuckled… "Oh, that reminds me, since you're the only young lady of the fire nation tribe. Be sure you wear you're best… I don't want any peasants lingering around my palace…" and he walked away…



Zuko walked proudly back into the ship, his crew following behind him. He walked back to his cabin, there he laid down on his queen size bed. He sighed and touched his scar.

_She's so… Indescribably… Beautiful…_

He closed his eyes, her image seems to be etched onto his eyelids…

_I guess I looked at her too much…_



Katara walked slowly back to her tent. The invitation clutched in her right hand. She closed her eyes, his image seemed to be etched onto her eyelids…

_I can't forget that smug look on his face, which look amazingly handsome!!!_

She suppressed her feelings and stopped herself from screaming loudly. She clutched her hand on her chest. Her heart raced like a rabbaroo… If Toph was here, she would be obvious… She lied down her bed and hugged the invitation close to her chest…

She imagined herself dancing smoothly across the floor, held closely to Zuko. Their eyes locked into a deep loving stare, her dress flowing and brushing against the marble and gold…

…

_Dress…_

_OMG!!! A DRESS!!! I DON'T HAVE A DRESS!!!!!!_

…



Author's notes: Yeah… I know… Cliff-hanger, huh? You'll find out in the next chapter what will happen… I thinking of making this a 3-chapter fic… I'm just so full of inspiration… Anyways, I've got this fic all planned… so next chapter might be a little shorter (or longer) than this…

Oh, I own "Nipaku" and "Maki"… Mike and Bryan gave to me…Xd

Read and Review!!!


	2. the ball

Author's notes: Here's chap 2! Read and review…

Disclaimer: it may be my birthday… but they won't give it as a gift…



"Your Majesty, our task is finished."

"Head home now." Zuko replied, his hands behind his back as he stood out on the deck… He looked away as the boat moved away from the rocky shores of the earth kingdom…

_I'm going home… at last…_

He walked towards the decks edges and leaned on the railings. He glanced down the water, his own image blurry as the ripples distorted the mirror…

_This scar…_

He closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze caress his hair…

_Like when she moved my hair away from my eyes… that romantic scene in the crystal catacombs…_

His eyes shot open, blood rushed to his face and he let out a small groan…

_Darn it…_



"GRAN-GRAN!!!" Katara shouted as she ran inside the elder's tent…

"What is it, my child?" Kana asked.

"A dress…" Katara spoke as she panted…

"My… What would you do with a dress…?"

Katara held out the card, its gold trimmings and seal damaged and opened… Kana gently took it and opened…

_**Greetings and salutations!**_

_**The Royal palace of the Fire nation has invited you to come to the Royal ball that will be held in the second day of summer, in the Fire nation royal palace…**_

_**Be sure you wear your most elegant and stunning gowns and dresses.**_

_**Your presence is well expected! Thank you very much!**_

_**The Royal Family**_

"A dress…" the elder spoke in a whisper.

"Yes… do you have one, Gran-gran?" she asked.

"Of course I do, my dear…"

"Can I see it?"

"Wait here and I'll look for it…"

She sat down on the carpet, her eyes stopped on the flame slowly burning in the middle of the tent. Its warmth reached her face and she closed her eyes… Daydreaming about what she'd look like in a dress… She was interrupted by her grandmother holding a thin box with animal skin wrapping. It was covered with dust and ice. Her grandma smiled at her and sat down beside her. Katara beamed back and shuffled, facing the elder.

Old hands reached for the box, slowly unwrapping the animal skin, she lifted the blue cover and held up the dress. Katara awed in amazement as she stared at the light blue dress. The collar was made of fine and pure white wool, embellished with the finest gems and charms. The fabric was made of pure, soft silk, woven and embroidered with fine patters and flowers. It was a beautiful dress. A dress fit for a princess…

"Gran-gran, it's beautiful…"

"I used to wear it when I lived in the northern tribe…"

"This was the dress of a princess?"

"Yes, it is…"

Katara smiled wider, she took the dress and danced with it… her pleasure lasted for a moment but was cut off by the elder…

"Don't forget this…" She said, handing over a small blue box. Inside it, a mask designed with sparkling gems and beads…

"Thank you, Gran…" she hugged her grandmother, placed the gown back in the box and ran home…



"Your Majesty, do you prefer the red or the gold?"

"I like the gold one…"

"Yes, Your Majesty…"

"Zuko…" Iroh's voice rang across the room… Zuko turned around and looked at his uncle…

"Uncle, what are you doing here? You should stay and rest!"

"No, it's okay… and besides, I want to see what you would be wearing…" he chuckled

Zuko smiled…

"Anyway, uncle… you'll be in the ball, right?"

"Of course, Zuko…"

Zuko didn't reply…

"I'm sure there'll be a lot of girls you can choose from, my nephew…"

"I know but what if…"

"Don't worry my nephew…"

Zuko sighed… he smiled and walked away…

_What if I already have someone I've chosen…?_



The first day of summer has finally arrived. Katara packed up her suitcases and waited for her chaperone. She walked slowly inside the boat and waved goodbye to those dear to her. She smiled and at the same time cried… The boat aboarded and sailed slowly into the chilly sea…

Katara sat quiet in her cabin. She gently lied down and placed her hands on her face…

_This is it… I better get ready…_



Zuko sighed as he stood outside the balcony of his room. He looked at the slowly rising sun and smiled…

_I'm ready…_





The hours of summer flew fast and the day of the event arrived. Katara inhaled the warm air of the Fire nation and she smiled… _I'm back to the place of our greatest success…_ she walked into a carriage that was waiting for her. She took her luggage beside her and opened her bag. She changed her clothes and looked into the glass… She fixed her hair into a loose bun tied with a ribbon, her bangs fell down her cheeks, and her long brown locks flowed down to her knees. She smiled and reached into her bag wherein she pulled out a small blue box, she opened it and she gasped in awe as she took out a jeweled mask. She placed it on her face and looked into a mirror… who was this girl she was looking at?

The carriage stopped and the door opened. She was welcomed by a huge gate of gold and black. She stepped out and walked inside the open gate. Hundreds of young ladies from different countries walked into the palace. She walked slowly and glanced down the red and gold carpet. She felt her heart race like an over-excited platypus bear…

She stopped… the girls were looking at her… Katara blushed hard and smiled weakly, and continued to walk slowly, her hand clutched the skirt of her gown.

_Agni, spirits or anyone who can hear me… help…_



Zuko sat in front of the hall. His arms laid tense on the arms of the chair, he smiled nervously as he gazed at the large door of the hall. He was checking every lady that came in, hoping to find a girl in a dark blue dress…

"Your Majesty, the event will be starting soon…"

"Yes, let us proceed…"

Zuko stood up and smiled at his guests…

"A good day to all of my guests, I hope you have a wonderful time today as we gather here in this very special day…" He declared. Applause could be heard from across the atrium.

"Let us start the event with a few words from a great man. My uncle, the Great General Iroh." He continued as Iroh walked slowly to the stage beside his nephew…

_**A good day to all of you. I am so happy that everyone of you have come… This event has been held for the purpose of having to find the right lady that my nephew, the fire lord will be sharing his lifetime with. Someone who can take care of him and he can take care of. A lady that can make him happy.**_

Silence dwelled in the hall, but Iroh continued…

_**I hope you enjoy this day… and may the best lady win…**_

Iroh smiled at his nephew, who stood still, staring at the crowd of ladies.

_Where is she? Didn't she come?_

Zuko frowned and Iroh patted him on the shoulder…

"Don't worry my nephew, you'll find her eventually…" Iroh whispered, and with a wink, he walked away…

Zuko sighed and stepped down the stage, greeting every lady that came into his way… Looking for a girl in a dark blue dress…



_It's too crowded in this hall… Anyway, I've already seen Zuko… maybe I'll just take some fresh air outside…_

Katara walked outside the porch and leaned on the railings… the wind gently blew and her hair flowed with it… she sighed and smiled…

_I'm not the girl he deserves… what's the point of coming into this ball anyway…?_

She turned around and was about to go inside when he bumped onto Zuko…

"Oh, I'm sorry miss…" Zuko apologized, Katara blushed and she coughed, her voice changed a pitch higher…

"No, I'm sorry Your Majesty…" she bowed slightly and looked away…



Author's notes: Well… another chapter finished… I hope you enjoyed that one… it's a cliffy isn't it? Well… you'll just have to wait for the next chapter… but even though I'm busy… I just can't wait for the end of this fic… (Though I'm the writer, I'm still excited…XD) anyway… please review… or flame all you want!!! I don't care!!!

Till next time!!! BYE! BYE!!!


	3. the confession

Author's Notes: Last chappie… read on and review… please… hahaha!

Disclaimer: Not mine. :(



"No, I'm sorry Your Majesty…" she bowed slightly and looked away…

"I suppose you're from the northern water tribe?" The royalty asked. Katara's brows furrowed. _Northern water tribe? Oh, must be because of my dress… so he doesn't know it's me?_

Katara coughed again, making her voice sound higher than usual…

"Well, yes. Your Majesty… but what brings his highness out here in the porch?" she asked, as she moved slowly toward the railings…

"I was looking for someone…" Zuko replied.

"Who is this person?"

"My guest of honor…"

Katara's heart slumped. _I knew it… he already had someone… nice getting my hopes up…_

"Have you seen that person already?" Katara asked. Zuko just shook his head…

"Unfortunately for me, she didn't come…"

"She?"

"Yes…"

"Who is she?"

"I'm sorry, but aren't you asking too personal questions?"

"I know, I'm very sorry Your Majesty…" She spoke as she stifled a laugh…

Then silence dwelled…

"She's a peasant, a low-life… an annoying selfish brat… she thinks she's so mature but she's too childish… she acts hard but is soft… I was her enemy, and she was mine as well… she comes from the southern water tribe… we're total opposites…"

Tears fell hard onto Katara's dress as she sobbed silently beside Zuko… she tried to speak but no words came out… her heart seemed to stop beating and she felt like running… Hearing those words was enough, she needed to go away…

She wanted to go away…

The mask fell with a loud crack, her face was greeted by the soft, cold wind…

"Well, I'm so sorry if I'm a peasant or a low-life… I'm sorry if I just annoy you… I'm sorry if I'm your enemies… I'm sorry that we're opposites…"

With those words, she was gone… Zuko's eyes widened and he felt his heart ripped from his chest…

_That girl…_



Iroh stood and watched from the upper porch… So it was Katara… She's the one he was waiting for… He smiled but frowned when Katara ran away crying… He fixed his composure and sat on his bed…

_My nephew, if you truly are ready… then you will go after her…_

_**Leaves from the vine falling so slow**_

_**Like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam**_

_**Little soldier boy, comes marching home**_

_**Brave soldier boy, comes marching home…**_



"Katara, wait. You don't understand…"

"Why should I understand?! You never wanted me here in the first place!!!" She cried. Tears fell like rain on the cobbled floor…

"Listen…"

"Leave me alone!"

Zuko fell quiet. He tried to speak but couldn't find the right words…

"Jerk…" Katara whispered… somehow, she wanted to go back to her tribe… but something was urging her to stay and listen…

"Listen to me…" Zuko whispered as he walked slowly towards Katara…

"Listen…?"

"You know… That girl from the southern water tribe… she totally annoyed me… but as time passed, I learned how to appreciate her… never was there a second that I stopped longing for her touch… she gave me the courage to stand and be braver… she changed me through her words… and I know I've scarred her with my words… but I believe that even the deepest scars can be healed… you're true. I'm a jerk… it's because… I loved that girl…" Zuko stopped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulders…

Stream of tears kept flowing from her eyes… her face was red and hot… she was happy and mad at the same time…

"You were never a peasant to me…" Zuko whispered in her ear as he turned her around to face him… She could feel his breathing touch her face… he looked at her as he held her closer, hugging her petite build close to his…

"You were a…" He drew his face closer… Katara blushed harder as tears gushed harder…

"A Cinderella…" Katara's eyes closed when Zuko ended the gap between their lips… Her mouth tasted like strawberries while his are chocolate and almonds… They parted and she smiled…

"She must be a lucky girl… because her prince has come to rescue her…"

"From what?"

"Boredom…" Katara grinned as she rolled her eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck…

"I was wondering, why Cinderella?" Katara asked…

"Because she left her heart in my possession…" Zuko replied, with a smug look on his face…

"I couldn't agree more…" and with that, they kissed once again…

The ball ended with a lot of girls disappointed… but most of them are happy… being forced to go to a ball by their parents and leave their true love behind…

Katara soon bid farewell to the fire nation to go back to her tribe… She has given them the good news and everyone was happy… But the story doesn't end like that…



"Daddy! Daddy!" Young Kana ran towards her father and was greeted by a long warm hug…

"What is it, dear?"

"My waterbending lessons with mommy's finished… she t-told me to tell you that it's your turn to teach me firebending…" The girl spoke… Zuko just tilted his head and kissed his daughter…

"I thought it was your aunt Toph who's going to teach you earthbending today?" He asked.

"No, no daddy… it's Thursday today… so it's you who's going to teach me…" Kana looked at him with a pouting face… Katara stood smiling in the doorway, staring at her husband and daughter…

"Well, have you forgotten the day, honey?" She said… her arms folded…

"I thought it was Sunday today… you know… 'sleep-early-and-enjoy-the-bed-with-your-wife' day…" He smirked… Katara chuckled…

"My, my… so I am the one forgetting…" she replied…

Their daughter stood between them… shifting gazes from her mother to her father… she smiled and turned away…

"I better leave you lovebirds for a moment…" she whispered and she was gone…

It was an ordinary day in the Fire nation palace… all was well…



Author's notes: it's short… but at least, it's finished! I had the idea of this story from the movie of drew Barrymore… it was like a Cinderella story of some sort and I was crying because I thinking of making this fic… pathetic huh? Anyway… please read and review… if you didn't like the ending… I'm so sorry and flame freely… hahahahaha!!!!

Anyways… that's all… and I better go! My first avatar fic… fin at last!

BYE! BYE!!!


End file.
